The invention relates generally to computer systems, and deals more particularly with a technique to automatically identify one of a multiplicity of servers which is best suited to deploy a new application.
Currently, when a decision is made to deploy a new application on a server or cluster of servers, an administrator checks the availability of resources (i.e. total availability of memory, storage and processor) on candidate servers, and whether the new application would be compatible with the programs (i.e. operating system, database application, Java application, web application, etc.) already resident on the candidate server. Then, the administrator installs the new application on one of the compatible servers with sufficient availability of resources.
It was known for the administrator to consider other, secondary factors as well. These can be considered along with the foregoing primary factors, or to choose between two or more candidate servers which have the requisite availability of resources and compatible, associated programs (i.e. is “qualified”) to deploy the new application. The secondary factors consider the whether each qualifying server (a) is running another application for the same customer, (b) needs more applications to be profitable (when the server provider is paid based on application usage, (c) resides in a state or country that provides tax incentives, (d) provides other business reasons, (e) is currently operational, or (f) is targeted to be decommissioned or upgraded.
While the foregoing process is effective, it is somewhat subjective, and improvements are needed to the process of determining on which server to deploy a new application.